


Realisation

by Wayward_Samwise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, BokuAka Exchange, Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fukuroudani, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Bokuto Koutarou, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Samwise/pseuds/Wayward_Samwise
Summary: Bokuto has left for college, and Akaashi is now captain of the volleyball team at Fukuroudani.What will happen when Bokuto turns up at practice- unannounced- on the first day of term?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 70





	1. Back Again

The new term had started at Fukuroudani Academy, and the volleyball team were practicing hard in the gym. Their new captain, Akaashi Keiji, had decided they had gone long enough without practice over the holidays. Especially now that they didn't have the previous third years anymore. Akaashi never really wanted to be captain, however Bokuto Koutarou, the team's captain from last term, had insisted on it. Now he was gone, and heading off to college to play with a different team. Akaashi never thought he would have been all that bothered, quite frankly, but he had found himself thinking about his Bokuto rather frequently. The college that he now attended was pretty far away, so seeing each other was near impossible. It's not like they didn't keep in touch- Bokuto would never allow that to happen- they texted everyday, and even facetimed now and then too.  
  
  
This aside, Akaashi was in the middle of setting balls to his team for spike practice, and his mind was wondering far away. He didn't even intefere when a small shouting match had started up between 2 of the new first years.  
'HEY HEY HEY Agaaaashiiii, what's with all the shouting in here, huh!?' A voice shouted from the open exit doors behind the setter. Akaashi dropped the ball he was clutching, widening his eyes without turning around. _Was he hearing things_?The arguing had stopped suddenly, and Akaashi was accutely aware of everyone staring at him, obviously waiting for a reaction. _He wasn't hearing things._  
  
He turned on his heel slowly and looked across the room to see his friend Bokuto, stood with his hands on his hips and a massive toothy grin spread across his face. Akaashi barely moved, merely tilting his head to the side. Bokuto laughed deeply, clutching at his stomach at the sight of confusion on Akaashi's face.  
'Get over here, 'Kaashi, I missed you!' He yelled, standing up straight and walking a little further into the gym.  
  
Without thinking, Akaashi started shuffling his feet in an attempt to walk properly. He heard a snicker come from Bokuto as they neared each other, clearly still amused at his reaction. In Akaashi's defence, he wasn't expecting to see him in person on the first day of term of all days. _Why wasn't he at college?_ Not that he wasn't happy to see him, he just couldn't quite believe it. _Was he even supposed to be on school grounds? Why was he here?_ Thoughts were racing through his mind, unable to calm himself down as he came within arms length of Bokuto.  
He looked up into his bright, yellow eyes, taking in every feature on his face like it was the first ever time seeing him.  
  
He was overwhelmed. He missed him a lot, and the realisation hit him like a brick wall.  
  
Bokuto went to say something, but Akaashi slid into the last bit of space between them, and flopped his head onto his chest, arms dead at his side. Bokuto looked taken aback, not expecting the reunion to be quite like this. He expected more of a run and jump, or something a little more dramatic. He was a little unsure of what to do. His arms had sprung up in surprise, hands hovering a little over Akaashi's shoulders. _He needed to chill- it was only Akaashi- he didn't need to be acting so stiff!_ He sighed, looking down at his smaller friend. Relaxing, he rested his large hands on Akaashi's slender shoulders, squeezing them a little for reassurance. He really hoped he was doing this right- he wasn't the most gentle person around, that was for sure.  
  
Before saying anything to the smaller of the two, he became very aware that they had an audience, and looked up with wide eyes to see the entire team staring at them. He frowned a little, pout alongside.  
'Hey! What is this, a TV show?' He asked, shaking a clenched fist in their direction. 'Go shower and get out of here you dorks!' Everyone looked startled, most of them being first years without knowing who he was. 'Take it as an order from your former captain, protégés! Now go go go!' He explained loudly, watching the team jump in realisation, and run from the room to get changed. He chuckled a little, and turned his attention back to Akaashi, still resting his head on Bokuto's chest.  
'Akaashi?' He whispered, eyes locked onto the top of his friend's head, waiting for any kind of movement. He tilted his head in confusion but waited for an answer, deciding to be patient with him.  
  
A couple of minutes passed, and Akaashi started to move, only to bring his hands up to grip the back of Bokuto's soft, grey hoody. Bokuto smiled at how coy and timid the setter was being. He was always quiet, but not like _this_. He thought to himself.  
  
He pressed forwards, tilting Akaashi's head up gently to press their bodies together for a proper hug. The latter felt himself tense up as their chests connected- his breath hitching at the contact- Bokuto felt so _firm._ He blushed at his intrusive thoughts but relaxed soon after, and squeezed his former captain tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Akaashi felt tears pricking at his eyes, but blinked them out quickly before pulling back to look at Bokuto in the face. He raised an eyebrow, expression neutral.  
'Bokuto-san, why aren't you at college? It's the first day back, so you surely have a lot of work to do.' He reprimanded, watching as Bokuto visibly deflated, pulling Akaashi back into a tight hug.  
'Agaashi, soooo mean.' He complained, resting his cheek on his friend's head. However, a beat of silence followed, and he startled giggling.  
  
Akaashi stepped back and crossed his arms, looking to the side.  
'What's funny Bokuto-san?' He asked, unimpressed, making the ace laugh more.  
'Is the honeymoon over already, 'Kaashi?' He giggled, hands on his thighs as he doubled over in laughter. His laugh echoed throughout the gym, making it seem a lot louder than what it really was. Not that Bokuto wasn't loud. He definitely was.  
  
He straightened up and sighed, placing a hand on Akaashi's shoulder once more.  
'You're right, I kind of do have a lot of work to do...' he pouted briefly, before perking up almost straight away, '...but there was something really really reeeeally important I had to tell you!' He said, smiling a little too tamely for what was normal from him.  
  
  
Akaashi frowned lightly.  
'And you couldn't tell me over text or call? You had to come and see me for this, probably traveling for at least 2 hours by train?' Suspicion rising in his voice, and eyes narrowing in question. Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, removing his hand from the shoulder he was gripping, and instead grabbing hold of Akaashi's hands. Surprised, Akaashi raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _What was happening?_  
  
Bokuto threaded their fingers together, and spoke in a hushed tone in case there were any nearby eavesdroppers.  
'I actually realised this last night when I was trying to sleep, see? I was getting annoyed cus I couldn't keep my eyes closed, and had so so much going on in my head about the first day of college that I was getting super antsy! UGH!' He explained, his voice raising in volume by mistake, and catching himself. Wincing, he sighed and visibly relaxed to continue. 'But then, I started thinking about you, and how much you always helped me when we were together.'  
  
An idea with where he was going with this crossed Akaashi's mind, but he briefly pushed that thought aside as he focused back on Bokuto.  
'I was so happy, 'Kaashi. Remembering everytime I've ever been with you really helped me.' He squeezed Akaashi's fingers, and also squeezed his eyes shut before thinking about where he was going with his rant. 'You're different. Different to any of my other friends, like Kuroo and Kenma. I love them, but I've decided you're on a whole different level, Keiji. You need to know, that I love you the most!' He concluded, a toothy grin plastered across his face, obviously proud of his explanation.  
  
Akaashi blinked slowly, jaw slack. Catching himself being a little weird, he shut his mouth and shook his head.  
'You wanted to come and tell me that you loved me?' He asked, cocking his head to the side. Bokuto nodded his head dramatically again, and squeezed his eyes shut feeling a little embarrassed. 'What did you mean I was on a different level of love compared to Kuroo? Isn't he your best friend?' Akaashi asked, feeling a little confused. Bokuto never was very brilliant at explaining things. He smiled fondly at the memories.  
  
Bokuto shrugged, not letting go of Akaashi's hands.  
'Yeah, but you're...' he trailed off, unsure of what words to use. As Akaashi watched him, he soon realised he might have broken him, and let go of his hands to shake his friend by the arms.  
'Bokuto-san? What's wrong?' He asked, a little concerned at the sight of Bokuto staring off into space, pupils dilated and lips parted slightly. _He's thinking._ Akaashi thought to himself, rolling his eyes fondly. Just as he was about to slap him lightly on the cheek, Bokuto snapped out of it and stared intensely down at Akaashi, fists clenched at his sides as he forced his words out.  
  
'Akaashi? Will you go out with me?' 


	2. Wait, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Akaashi do after Bokuto's bombshell of a question!?

After Bokuto's words had left his mouth, it was Akaashi's turn to be broken. He stood up straight, his arms tense at his sides, eyes wide and void of sight.  
  
Unsure of how to fix his friend, Bokuto started poking him in the cheek after a while to try and bring him back to his senses. It must have done something to help, because Akaashi started blinking and breathing again. Bokuto put a hand onto the back of his own neck, feeling a little embarrassed.  
'I shouldn't have asked that, I'm sorry 'Kaashi.' He said sheepishly, slowly turning around and deflating. His hair sinking as Bokuto's emo mode kicked in. 'I just got real excited, please don't hate me or anything. I'm just a big mess, and don't know when to shut up.' He sadly muttered, looking at the floor and starting to walk away.  
  
Akaashi shook himself out of the last of his shocked stupor, and grabbed Bokuto by the wrist to stop him from leaving. Surprised by the physical contact, the latter span around to face the setter, perking up a little at his touch. Akaashi sighed.  
'Bokuto-san, you did nothing wrong. I'm actually glad you told me about how you feel, really. I've been thinking about you ever since you left for college.' He admitted. 'I'm not exactly very outward with my emotions, but I'm quite surprised you didn't catch onto my feelings for you sooner.'  
  
Bokuto's pupils dilated in shock.  
'Agaashi, what're you saying?' He questioned, his body turned fully towards the setter now, waiting for his answer. Akaashi smiled, and let go of Bokuto's wrist to take his hand. He looked at the floor feeling embarrassed, with a light dusting of pink sitting on his cheeks.  
'I would love to go out with you, Bokuto-san.' His voice low as he squeezed their hands together tighter.  
  
Silence filled the air for a while- not even the birds from outside could be heard- as the two friends stood together, hands linked.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Bokuto let go of Akaashi and jumped into the air, fists flying above his head as he literally celebrated.  
'HEY HEY HEYYYY!' He howled at the top of his voice, not caring who was around. Akaashi winced at how loud he was, but laughed all the same. He had missed Bokuto so very much, and now that he was with him again, he was elated.  
  
Akaashi placed his hands on his hips, smiling and shaking his head happily.  
'I'll go and change. Maybe we can go back to mine for a while or something?' He asked, turning to make a move towards the changing room. However he had barely taken a step, when Bokuto physically jumped ontop of him, sending them both crashing to the hard floor.  
'Don't leave me now 'Kaashiiiiiiiii.' He whined whilst pinning Akkashi to the floor, sprawled across his back and hugging him around the middle. Akaashi rolled his eyes, chin resting on the floor as Bokuto grasped him from behind- his arms stuck at his sides.  
'Come with me then. Everyone else will have gone, so it's not too weird you being here I suppose.' He said flippantly, trying his best to wriggle out from underneath the ace.  
  
Bokuto perked up, and got off of Akaashi to help him stand. He bowed low and held his hand out dramatically, smirking as he did so. Akaashi took his hand, getting pulled to his feet rapidly and into his boyfriend's arms.  
  
Bokuto rested his forehead against Akaashi's, and traced circles on his back.  
'I thought we could go meet Kuroo and Kenma after you change maybe? I can't wait to brag about this.' He proudly said, stepping back and puffing his chest out, head held high. It was a sight to behold. Akaashi put his hand to his mouth and snickered.  
'Okay, Bokuto-san. You can maybe phone him whilst I change. Try to plan something, yes?'  
  
Bokuto grinned, and placed a hand on Akkashi's shoulder to steer him towards the changing rooms.  
'Anything you want, 'Kaashi.' He said sweetly, rubbing his thumb against his boyfriend's collar bone as they walked. This made Akaashi squirm a little. _He was sensitive there, what can he say._ Bokuto made a shameless mental note about that for later as they reached the changing room.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
'No offence Bo, but I never saw this coming.' Kuroo said, disbelief apparent across his features.  
  
It was later that day, and Kuroo and Kenma had agreed to meet up with their friends in the nearby park. Bokuto had his arm casually resting around Akaashi's shoulders as they walked, squeezing every now and then to remind himself it was all real. Bokuto grinned as wide as humanly possible.  
'Me either bro! I'm just glad I figured it out.' He said as he held his head high proudly. Akaashi smiled up at his boyfriend- the setting sun reflected on his eyes prettily- he also couldn't quite believe it.  
  
Kenma was trailing behind the others with his head down, playing some kind of game on his Switch.  
'How did you not see Bokuto's pining, Kuro. It was kinda obvious.' He deadpanned, frowning at the screen as his character perished. Kuroo slowed down to walk next to him, hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag. He raised an eyebrow.  
'I mean, I just didn't think he was gay.' He admitted, shrugging heavily.  
  
Bokuto slid his arm off of Akaashi's shoulders, moving downwards to brush across his lower back. He placed a firm hand on his hip and turned a little to look at Kuroo.

'That's because I'm not gay, dumbass!' He laughed. Kuroo and Kenma stopped walking, and tilted their heads to the side in unison.  
'Huh?' The taller of the two questioned.  
  
The other two stopped just ahead of them too, turning to face their friends. Bokuto nodded.  
'Yeah, I mean I'd pretty much be okay dating anyone. Doesn't matter to me what gender they are or whatever.' He explained with a wave of his free hand. He looked away to watch the running water in the fountain display next to them, their reflections skimming the surface as he got lost in his thoughts.  
  
Kuroo stepped forward and fist bumped Bokuto's shoulder, pulling his attention back to him. A sincere smile reaching his eyes sat on his face.  
'That's awesome, Bo. I'm glad you've figured yourself out, and I'm genuinely happy for you guys.' He said, walking on in front of the group as they followed. 'Now, you just gotta help me persuade Kenma to go out with me.' He said bluntly, smirking over his shoulder. Kenma didn't even look up from his game.  
'No. You annoy me.' He admitted, thumbs moving swiftly over the console.  
  
Akaashi and Bokuto both snorted, with the latter finally letting go of his boyfriend so that he could surge forward and throw an arm around his best friend.  
'You've got no chance, bro! He's right, you're just soooo annoying!' He laughed, rubbing Kuroo's messy black hair roughly with his free hand, earning himself a playful shove.  
'You love me really though, right Kitten?' He asked Kenme loudly and openly, still in Bokuto's death grip. Kenma narrowed his eyes at his game, losing concentration briefly as a hint of pink crossed his features.  
'No. I just hate you the least out of everyone I know.' Kuroo slapped a hand onto his chest dramatically over his heart.  
'That's how I know he loves me.' He said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Bokuto laughed loudly next to him.  
  
A little later, Kuroo saw Bokuto starting to get restless as they walked. He was fidgeting, and trying to hold Akaashi in as many ways as possible, _by the looks of things._ He nudged Kenma to get his attention away from his game, and took a hold of his elbow to slow him down a little. The Nekoma setter looked up to see Bokuto almost bouncing on his heels next to Akaashi. He smiled.  
  
Kuroo spoke, projecting his voice dramatically.  
'Sorry guys, I have a train to catch soon and I gotta walk Kenma home before that, so we best part ways.' This stopped the two in front, and they turned to look back at their friends. 'Hey Bo, why don't you walk Akaashi home. Make sure he's safe, yeah?' He said, a sly smirk creeping onto his face. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at his suggestive facial expression, as Bokuto released his hand to walk towards his friend. As he reached Kuroo, he took him by the arms and shook him violently- but playfully- as he ragdolled.  
'I will walk him home, of course! Don't make it weird you stupid cat!' Bokuto laughed. Kuroo grinned, and pounced onto Bokuto.  
  
As the two friends had a harmless push around, Kenma pointedly stood next to Akaashi as they both stood and watched, each with deadpan expressions. Kuroo got the final shove, and stood back laughing.  
'Have fun tonight love birds! See you around, Airhead!' He said as he turned to walk away. Bokuto puffed his chest out.  
'Bye, stupid cat!' He yelled after him. Still walking away, Kuroo stuck a middle finger up over the top of his head, grinning all the same. Kenma followed slowly, head in the game again.  
'Bye Akaashi. Look after him.' He said, smiling lightly.  
  
Once they had left, Bokuto took Akaashi's hand, and began to walk him home. To his utter disappointment, he still had to take the train back to college later. At the thought of this, he complained loudly, making an incomprehensible noise.  
'AAAAGHHHHHHGH!' Agaashiiii I don't want to go back to college. I miss the old team I played with, and I miss you!' He complained as they walked down the street to Akaashi's house, his emo mode slowly creeping back in.  
  
Akaashi thought about how he could help. He figured there were approximately 14 different ways in which to cheer Bokuto up. He just needed to select the right choice, or he'd mess it all up.  
  
He hummed in acknowledgement, thinking of his course of action. As they walked a little further, Akaashi decided on what he would do. He stopped walking, and pulled Bokuto around to face him, placing his hands on his arms and taking in the sight of his deflated boyfriend. It almost made him want to laugh. _Almost._  
'Bokuto-san, when is your first class tomorrow, may I ask?' Akaashi gently squeezed Bokuto's arms to encourage an answer. As he did so, the ace replied with a downcast expression.  
'11am. I'll apparently usually have a morning lecture for a couple hours, before sports starts after lunch.' He explained, still depressed. Akaashi smiled.  
'Then why don't you stay over tonight? You can get the train back in the morning.' He suggested, rubbing his arms gently.  
  
His plan worked. Bokuto almost looked the happiest Akaashi had ever seen him, as he perked up completely, hair standing back up into spikes.  
'You really mean that 'Kaashi?' He asked, eyes widening in awe of the suggestion. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.  
'Only if you can say my name properly.' He whispered as he pressed forwards into Bokuto's space, firmly planting his hands on his chest and splaying his fingers out. Bokuto's eyes widened, and he blushed heavily.  
'Akaashiiiiiiiiiiii!' He whined, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Akaashi smiled, and took his boyfriend by the wrists, pulling them down so he could look at him fully.  
'I guess that will do.' He jested. 'Come on, let's get back and find some food.' He said, dragging him with him as he began to walk again.  
  
Bokuto grinned, and flung his arm around Akaashi as they went. He looked down at him and felt a pang in his chest, urging him to show his love for the setter. He swiftly leant down and nuzzled into Akaashi with his hair, and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. The latter felt a little taken aback, but felt his chest tighten at the contact, silently wishing for more.  
  
_He couldn't wait to get home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write a little more as another chapter- or even just a one off- with whipped Bokuto, and fluffy cuddles... we'll see.😏

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuun🙈 I'm writing the ending now! Also, I wrote this on the notes on my phone, so I hope the layout isn't too messed up!x


End file.
